Kingdom of Lies
by wirbelwind
Summary: AU Fuji is growing up in a small village far away from her parents until one day black soldiers arrive. Mistaken as a boy she's forced to work for them in a camp where she meets new friends... [gender crossing] [Fuji x secret] Pls read'n'review
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom of Lies**

Fuji Masaru was walking impatiently through the halls towards his wife's chamber. One of his domestics had just told him, that the labour pains had started. His daughter Yumiko was by his side.

"Daddy's looking serious." The four year old child called up to her dad. It was hard for her to keep up with the tall man.

"Your daddy is worried."

"Why?"

"Because your mum is just about to give birth."

"But that's great, isn't it?"

"Of course."

At least I hope it is. Let it be a boy, please let it be a boy. If it's not I'll be in trouble. A girl is not allowed to become the leader of this kingdom. And if I don't find an heir, this brat of my brother might become king in the future. I don't want that to happen. This is my kingdom and I'll do anything to prevent those two from terrorizing my people.

The two of them arrived in front of a high door. The king hesistated. He was afraight of what he might find inside.

"Why are we not getting in, daddy?"

"I – You're right."

He moved his hand towards the doorhandle, when the door opened and a nurse stepped out.

"My lord." She smiled at him. "We've been waiting for you." She stepped aside making the way free for Masaru and Yumiko to enter. At the large bed he found his wife laying. She looked exhausted, but happier then she had for month. In her arms there was the small form of a baby covered in clothes.

"Mummy!"

"Shhhh, Yumi-chan. Don't be so load."

"Can I see it? Can I? Please!"

"You can, if you promise me to be quit."

"I promise."

Fuji Sayuri let her daughter climb onto the bed and look at her new sibling.

"Uh, it... it looks kinda ugly."

"Don't be rude, Yumi-chan. You didn't look much different when you were that small."

"Really? You're saying it'll look cuter later?"

Sayuri smiled at her daughter. "I'm sure she will."

"She? So it's a girl!"

"I' have a baby sister!"

While Yumiko was laughing and grinning at the new born child, her parents stared at each other. The happiness vanished from Sayuri's face and with pleading eyes she looked up at her husband. After a few seconds Masaru turned around. "This is not my child then." He stated in a quite voice and left.

"What's wrong with daddy? Why doesn't he want to look at my baby sister?"

"Your daddy is disappointed, cutie."

"Why?"

"He wanted your baby sister to be a boy."

"But –"

The nurse stepped at the side of the queen. "I think it might be better, if you leave now, my princess. Your mother and the baby need rest and as far as I know you're lessons are starting soon."

"Oh, you're right!"

Yumiko hopped off the bed and left running out of the room.

Sayuri sighed and looked at the sleeping face of her youngest daughter.

"Did you think about a name, my lady?"

"Syusuke."

"Syusuke? But. I beg you pardon, my lady, but it's a name for a boy and –"

"I'm well aware of the fact, that it's a boy's name."

The nurse didn't ask any further. She knew about the pressure that was laying on the queen. The couple had hoped for this child to be a boy; a prince that would one day take the place of his father.

---

Days passed and Masaru kept ignoring his youngest child completely. He didn't want his wife to have the child with her around him, instead he ordered to give her the smallest and darkest room of the castle to sleep in. Not even Yumiko was allowed to see the small girl any longer. Only a nana was told to care for the girl, but soon Sayuri decided, that it was no good for the child to grow up under such circumstances. Thinking about what to do, she remembered one of her closest friends she hadn't seen since she became queen. She might still live in that small village in the north of the kingdom.

One day she finally made up her mind. Without telling her husband she travelled to the far north taking her child with her. She was dressed in rather casual clothes hoping that she wouldn't be recognized. Arriving in the late evning she was happy to find out her friend hadn't moved at all.

With Syusuke on her arm she knocked at the wooden door. A small women in grey clothes opened the door and stared at her visitor in disbelieve. "Sa- my lady!" She was about to fall to her knie, when Sayuri spoke. "Don't Hiroshi. I don't want you to bow to me and I'd prefere you to call me by my name." The women looked at her in confusion not sure what to say about it. "May I come in?" "Of course."

Hiroshi prepared a can of tea for them and Sayuri told her what had happened ever since she had left the village about ten years ago. Of cource Hiroshi already knew the most important facts. "So why did you come here? You're the queen of this country and a mother of two children. You ought to be happy." "I'm not." "Obviously. So what is wrong?" "My husband doesn't accept Syusuke, our youngest child." "He doesn't accept his child? Why?" "Because she's a girl." "But – you just said her name was 'Syusuke'. That the name of a boy." "I know it is. I had hoped, that it would help him to accept her, but it didn't at all." "I see." "Can I ask you a favour?" "Of course you can." "I don't want to sound rude. In fact I simply want the best for my child..." "Every mother does. So what is it?" "Would you please take care of Syusuke?"

---

One year later Sayuri gave birth to a healthy boy. Happy and relieved the king announced the birth of his son and heir Fuji Yuuta to the people and the kingdom celebrated. Masaru had never asked about his youngest daughter. He assumed that his wife had brought her somewhere else for she was aware that he didn't want her around. And he was pleased that now their son was born, she too, was much happier again… 

--- 

"Na, Fujiko-chan! Why do we have to run?"

"I promised Hiroshi-san to help her with cleaning the windows today!"

"That doesn't explain the running."

Fuji Syusuke stopped running and turned around to face Kawamura Takashi, who was one of her closest friends. "She told me she would start directly after lunch. And it's already 2 pm."

"I see. Ok, the butcher's over there. See you tomorrow, Fujiko-chan."

"See you and take care!"

"That counts twice for you!"

"Bye!"

Laughing Fuji started running again. With her trousers and the way to long white shirt she was wearing one might easily mistake her for a boy. But she didn't mind, she never did. In her opinion it was way more fun to be a boy. Boys didn't have to help in the household and always be extra friendly. Boys could simply do what they wanted, didn't they?

Arriving at the small wooden house, she found Hiroshi already busy cleaning the kitchen window.

"You're late, Syusuke."

"I'm sorry. Taka-san's parents asked me to stay for dinner and –"

"It's alright. Don't worry. There's a second bucket of water and a rag inside. The windows of the bed rooms have still to be cleaned."

"Ok."

Fuji didn't argue. She was happy that Hiroshi wasn't mad at her for coming that late. And so she took bucket and rag with her to the bed room and started.

In the evening they sat down together in the small living room and Hiroshi let Fuji read out loud from a book. They didn't have the money to send Fuji to a proper school, but Hiroshi had tried her best to teach the girl how to read and write. But at the age of 17 it was still a little difficult for her to read.

If they weren't reading, Hiroshi would teach Fuji counting or show her how to stitch or ask Fuji to help her with the basketry. The later was quite important, for it was there way to earn some money. Fuji had proved that she was quite a talent at whatever she tried. She was good at Maths and therefore Hiroshi would let Fuji sell the baskets at the market, knowing that Fuji enjoyed being at the market. Plus foreign traders often mistook her for a boy and so didn't try any cheating.

"It is market day tomorrow and I finished some baskets the last week. I want you to sell them. Plus we need some bread. You'll use the money you get for the baskets to buy it."

"Yes. – Hiroshi-san?"

"Would you mind me coming home a little later tomorrow?" 

"Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Taka-san asked me to help him with something in the afternoon."

"You're sure hanging around a lot with that boy."

"Of course, after all he's my best friend. I think whatever he wants me to do, it has something to do with Hitomi."

"Hitomi? Isn't that the girl always selling the flowers on the market?"

"Yes, that's her. And Taka-san has fallen for her, but he simply doesn't admit it."

"If he doesn't, how come you know?"

"You should see how he acts around her. It's so obvious that he's in love with her."

Hiroshi laughed a little. Fuji had been good at seeing right through other people and their feelings. Whenever Fuji thought somebody was not worth to be trusted, it proved to be right later. She wondered with whom that girl would end up one day. 

--- --- ---

Here it is. Another story. I think I never wrote that much in the past… oÔ Well, this one was inspired by Renewed's "Blood Rush". (But there won't be any vampires in here!) There won't be any tennis in here, but I guess most of you don't mind.

I know that not much happened so far, but I hope you'll comment anyway, telling me what you like/hate and what ought to be improved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom of Lies**

"Fujiko-chan!"

"Ah, good morning, Taka-san."

"Glad to see you. Hope you didn't get into trouble for coming late yesterday?"

"I didn't. Thanks for worrying."

"I was already afraid Hiroshi-san wouldn't let you come here today."

"Well, if she didn't, it would have been up to her to sell the baskets, and we both know, that she doesn't enjoy doing that at all."

"Yes, you're right. I wonder, if –"

"She's standing at the other side of the market, if you're talking about Hitomi that is."

Kawamura blushed a little and looked at Fuji. Why did she always have to be so observant? Sometimes the way she looked right through him was rather scary. He always wanted to tell her that, but he assumed she already knew anyway.

"Thank you. I'll see you later then."

"Sure. Don't worry; I'll be standing here for quite a while, so feel free to take your time."

Fuji winked at her friend who blushed even more.

Kawamura didn't come back for a while. Three hours later, Fuji had already sold his baskets and was about to go and by bread as he was told be Hiroshi, when Kawamura approached him. Hitomi was standing by his side, smiling shyly.

"There you are. I thought you forgot me for sure."

"I'm sorry, Fujiko-chan. I – I wanted you to meet –"

"Hitomi. I'm the girl selling –"

"-the flowers on the other side of the market. I know."

When Hitomi looked at Fuji unsure what to say, Fuji simply gave her a smile. That normally comforted people. Fuji was about to tell Kawamura, that he would have to buy bread, when a scream on the other side caught their attention. Two tall men in black uniform were standing in front of a woman, who was staring down in horror. Lying before her was a man in a blue coat. One of the soldiers had drawn his sword and fresh blood was still dripping from the blade. The three teenagers stared in horror at the scene.

"Takashi! We'll go home, now!"

"Mum?"

"And girls, you better get going, too, if you don't want to get in trouble."

Hitomi had already turned around and left in a hurry.

"Who are they? Why's nobody helping that woman?"

"Fuji, please believe me, it's the best if you leave now. And tell Hiroshi-san that the dark soldiers have arrived."

"Dark soldiers? Arrived?"

"Go!"

Dragging her son with her, Miss Kawamura left the market place. Fuji decided that she was probably right and so she took her belongings and left, too. Happy, that she had sold all the baskets and didn't have to carry them now, she took her way home without stopping at the baker's store.

When Fuji arrived at home, the door was wide open and the kitchen window broken. Fuji had a very bad feeling about this. Carefully she approached the house.

"Hiroshi-san?"

There was no answer.

"Hiroshi-san, I'm back."

Again, nobody answered. Fear arose in the back of her mind and step by step Fuji walked into the kitchen. It was a mess. Not only the window was broken, but plates, cups and other dishes as well. The shards covered the ground. But there was more. Dirty footprints covered the usually so clean floor as well. Somebody had been there. The traces guided Fuji out of the kitchen into the living room, where she finally found Hiroshi. She was lying on the ground surrounded by a red liquid. It took Fuji a second to realize it was blood. Hiroshi's blood. For a moment Fuji couldn't do anything else but stare at the horrifying picture in front of her.

_It has to be a dream. A bad dream. A nightmare. Hiroshi isn't dead. It's not true. It can't be!_

Shaking Fuji walked closer. Soon she no longer only saw the back of the person who had been like a mother to her, but also her face. The eyes were wide open in shock and stared into the emptiness of nowhere. The light behind them had vanished. Falling to her knees shaking Fuji felt her eyes watering.

_What has happened? Who did this to you, Hiroshi-san?_

The heavy smell of blood was lying in the air and fresh blood was still flowing from a her cut throat. Fuji wiped away the tears and took a closer look. There were cuts and bruises on her arms, too. The wounds were fresh. She hadn't been dead for long.

_I don't understand this. What's going on? What - _

Suddenly strong hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her up.

"Look whom we've found here."

A deep and croaking voice was ringing through Fuji's ears. She was unable to move.

"Shall I kill him?"

A man with long dark hair stepped forward and examined Fuji.

"That boy looks healthy. Lord Atobe wouldn't want to waste resources. We'll take him with us."

"Are you sure? What if he tries something?"

"There's nothing, he'll try, right boy?"

Fuji looked up at the man. Before she could say anything she felt the man's fists punching hard into her belly, making her crumble. When she was on her knees again, the man that had held her so far placed another bash on her upper back. She fell forward; right into the pool of blood and the world went black.

She never realized how somebody dragged her outside pulling her by her right arm only and how the same person grabbed an arm and her ankle and tossed her onto a wagon.

---

Darkness greeted her, when Fuji came to her senses again. The air was full of dust and her nose caught the disgusting mixture of sweat, blood and urine. If she hadn't been too exhausted, she might have vomited right away. But she didn't. And after a while her nose got used to the smell.

Her mind was working awfully slowly and she couldn't tell where she was and how she had gotten here. Then she felt her head aching. It was like somebody had used her head playing drums. She tried to shift her body a little, but stopped right away, when she felt a piercing ache in her ankles as well. When her eyes had adjusted a little to the darkness, she could see the silhouettes of other people lying around her.

_Where am I?_

Looking up, she saw silver moonlight shining through some small gabs in the ceiling.

_What has happened? Who are these people?_

Staring at the ceiling the pictures of Hiroshi lying in her own blood flooded her mind and Fuji felt her eyes fill with tears.

_If this isn't hell, what else is?_

She tried to suppress a sob, but failed. The tears were now running down her cheeks.

"Shhh, don't cry."

Fuji held her breath, trying to find out who had just been speaking.

"I'm here."

A hand stroked gently over her hair. Startled Fuji sat up and turned her face to the man who had just been speaking to her.

"Are you alright?"

Fuji hesitated. _Who is that guy? Does he have any answers for me?_

She nodded. "Thank you. Who- who are you?"

"Oishi Syuichiro – and you?"

"Fuji Syusuke."

"Nice to meet you."

Oishi gave her a comforting smile.

"Where are we?"

"I can't tell you in detail. But it's a camp for captives."

"Captives?"

"Yes. Lord Atobe attacked Nigeba last month and he's now destroying village after village on his path to our king's castle. Didn't you know?"

"No…"

Fuji remembered what Kawamura's mother had told her. _"Tell Hiroshi-san that the dark soldiers have arrived."_

"But, I don't understand. What does he want from us? What does he need us for?"

"You have to know, that when you force most of your country's male population to fight in war, you're soon lacking people to work in factories or wherever else there's work waiting."

"So he wants us to work for him?"

"Most likely, yes."

"But I don't want to. I don't see why I should work for somebody who's responsible for Hiroshi-san's death!"

"Shh, be quiet."

"I'm sorry."

"Hiroshi-san, is that your mother?"

"No, not really. But she was the closest person to a mother I ever had."

"I see. I'm sorry for you. … You better try to rest a little. They'll wake us up early in the morning."

"Mh… I'll try."

Oishi watched Fuji lying down again.

_He looks quite young and slender, not like somebody who's capable of hard work. He's lucky they didn't kill him right away, like they did with the children in our village. That they didn't kill him the way they killed my little sister…_

Thinking about what had happened the past few days, Oishi kept staring at Fuji.

_It won't be easy for him. I guess he could need somebody to look after him. _

--- --- ---

I'm sorry I had to change the Rating. Writing this chapter I realized it wouldn't do any good to simply write "Fuji found Hiroshi dead." without writing any further. Hope you don't mind.

Well, there's not much to say, for nobody found some time to review the last chap. But this one's giving you more information on which direction this story might take…


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom of Lies**

Bordering Nigeba in the north lay the realm of Atobe, a tall man who had lead the former principality of Nigeba to independence when he became elector after his father died. 5 years had passed and the black soldiers where still known to the people of Nigeba. After terrorizing villages and towns for a month the king had agreed to Atobe's demands and Atobe on the other hand had called his soldiers back. But he had never intended to leave it that way. He wanted more.

So he had sent his soldiers into the kingdom again; this time destroying everything and everybody on their way to the palace. Only those capable to work were left alive to help the invasion proceed. Atobe on the other hand stayed in his castle knowing that his inferiors would never dare to betray him.

There was a knocking at the door.

"Enter."

A blue haired man entered and approached him with his usual cold attitude.

"Atobe-sama." His closest advisor bowed a little.

"What is it, Oshitari?"

"Good news, Atobe-sama. We have a royal captive."

"A royal captive? Speak on."

"It's the prince of the biggest principality of Nigeba."

"Is that so?"

"What shall we do?"

"Well, I think it would be interesting to see how our oh so great king and his craven electors would react if they saw one of their princes working for us."

Oshitari nodded in agreement and his lips moved into a cold smile.

"He will be brought to the camp in north Nigeba to supervise the other captives building the road for our cannons through the dark forest."

"Excuse me, sir, but he'll be only supervising?"

"Yes. Tell him that whenever something's going wrong due to a captive's mistake, which is not punished, he'll get the penalty instead."

"Yes, my lord."

---

It was only 5 in the morning, the sun just about to rise on the horizon and the still cold air made Fuji shiver. Their guards had awaken them and were now impelling everybody out of the barrack. They were forced to stand up in lines on a large square, so that it would be easier for them to count their captives. As far as Fuji was able to see, she assumed that there were about 60 to 70 boys and men.

_Wait a second. Why are there no women? No girls? I don't understand. Did they mistake me for a boy? Is that the reason why I'm here? _

There were six guards standing in front of the group while four walked through the lines counting and examining everybody. Fuji wanted to ask Oishi, who was standing right beside him, what they were looking for, when there was a shouting on the other side of square. One of the guards had slapped a boy hard into the face, shouting that he was not allowed to talk.

"O-Oishi-san?"

"Don't talk."

That had not been Oishi's voice. Standing in front of him, there was a tall man in black uniform, looking down at her. Fuji gulped, ready to face the same punishment the other boy had just received. But there was none. The man simply walked on counting.

"Shh, Fuji, you're lucky we were not examined by this other guy." Oishi whispered. Fuji only nodded, not daring to attract attention again.

The first day of working was a hard one. Fuji was made to help shovel sand almost all day. When they were allowed to take a break, Fuji sank into the grass near a tall try. Closing her eyes she tried to relax her aching body and inhaled the smell of the grass.

"Fuji? Is that really you?"

She opened her eyes to see a tall boy standing over her.

"Taka-san?"

"Yea, it's me. I can't believe you're here. I'm so happy to see you're alive."

"Well, I would prefer other places to be at. But what do you mean by being happy to see me alive? Why would I not be?"

"You should have seen what they did to our village." Kawamura lowered his voice not wanting others to hear them. "They destroyed everything, took the men as captives and killed every women and girl that crossed their way."

"What? But, why?"

"They said, that they wouldn't – that they wouldn't be needed anymore."

Kawamura's eyes filled with tears and his voice cracked. He couldn't speak for a moment and Fuji was still trying to understand what had happened yesterday. It had started like a normal day. She had been selling the baskets Hiroshi had made. Hiroshi. Again Fuji saw her lying on the floor in the living room.

"What about you mum?"

Kawamura shook his head.

"You're lucky, Fujiko-chan." He sobbed. "People have always mistaken you for a boy. This time it saved your life." He tried to smile at his friend. "I – I hope Hitomi was able to hide. I – I hope she's – she's still alive."

"I hope so, too."

Again they sat in silence.

_So the only reason why I'm still alive is, that they thought I was a boy. But what happens the moment they realize I'm not?_

"For now, Fujiko-chan, we should try to make sure, nobody discovers your true identity."

"But, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Mh. I guess the most traitorous part is your torso, maybe –"

"Break's over. Get back to work. Now." A guard was standing in front of them. Fuji recognized him to be the same one that had told him not to talk in the morning. Without arguing the two of them stood up and went to where they had been working before.

_The most traitorous part is my torso. To be more precise: my bosom. Maybe I could get a cloth and bandage it, making it look flatter. But where the hell am I supposed to get a bandage? _

Fuji wondered if she should try to injure her arm or leg and see if they get her a bandage.

_But I don't want to get a serious injury. I mean, god knows what they'll do to me the moment I'm no longer able to work. And there are not much ways to hurt yourselves by shoving sand… The wheel barrow on the other hand has some sharp edges. _

She finally decided, that it would probably the easiest part to get a bandage. Letting her scoopful fall close to the wheel barrow on purpose she bent down and grazed herself on the left arm in the same time.

_Ouch. It hurts even more than I thought it would. _

Gritting her teeth she wondered how she was supposed to get some attention without being too obvious.

Maybe it was indeed her lucky day. When they had to stand up on the square again, the guards checked on them again. And to Fuji's relief the guard checking on her, was the very same that had been examining her in the morning. This time he did not simply move on. Grapping her arm, he made Fuji flinch.

"What kind of a clumsy fellow are you? Getting injured shoving sand."

"I – I don't know." Fuji was scared hearing the cold tone of the other's voice.

Pulling her out of the line, he hissed into her ear. "Don't you think you already got enough attention today?"

_This is no good. Trying to get a bandage I got myself into more trouble then I might have without._

He walked with her to the tent for medical treatment. "What's wrong with this rat?" A fat man, who was only a few centimetres taller then Fuji, shouted. "Nothing. It's only a scratch." "Why are you bringing him here then?" "Not treating the wound could make it even worse and as far as I remember I was told, that we need everybody of them to work." "Fine, treat his wound then. We'll talk later about this." He left the tent, leaving the two of them alone.

Letting go of her arm, he searched for a bandage and disinfectant.

_Mh, he looks kinda out of place. He doesn't smell as bad as the others and looks much neater._

"This is going to hurt." Without waiting he sprayed a bit of the disinfectant on Fuji's arm. She gasped. In silence he started to bandage her arm. One layer. A second layer. He cut the bandage and affixed it. Then he started again. Fuji stared at him in confusion.

_Is he ever going to stop?_

He was. When Fuji's lower arm was completely covered with five layers of bandage he stopped.

"Who are you?"

"You're talking too much."

Laying everything aside he brought her out of the tent. The square was empty.

"Go and rest. Tomorrow won't be any easier."

---

"Na, you're sure showing a lot of interest in that little boy."

"…"

"I didn't know you were such a pervert."

"It's none of your business, Kirihara."

"Oh, it is. You remember what Atobe-sama ordered, don't you?"

"…"

"Help him free his back."

Two sturdy men stepped out of the darkness behind him. They were just as tall as he was. Getting hold of his arms they started to pull of the jacket of his uniform slowly. The chemise was followed. Kirihara's red eyes seemed to try to burn holes into his skin. While his hand played with the leather ribbon of his whip he shot him a sadistic grin.

"It'll be a pleasure."

--- --- ---

Well, here's the third chap. I've come to realize, that my last two pot-fics were much easier to write. Now I'm frequently looking up words… o.o'' So please tell me if I used wrong translations here or there, or if there are parts were I'm not making sense at all… sigh

Second note: Whenever there are minor characters that are not very important in my opinion, they'll simply get no name. First, because I'm not really good at thinking up names and second, because I hardly doubt that you need the names of all ten guards, right? And about the guards: Well, I hardly doubt they tell there names to the captives.

Anyway. Hope you liked the chap a bit.

saya : Sorry, you didn't get an answer in the last chap. You simply commented after I uploaded the file. But I want to thank you anyway. Hope you go on reading, too. :)

Dodo : Thanks you! I wanted to create a story with more depth and I hope it'll work out. '

Morelen : Well, here you go.

dawn : I certainly won't bring in everybody. Still have to think hard, what to do with some of Seigaku's regulars… ;


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom of Lies**

The night was rather cold and only the stars shone in the darkness. Fuji lay in the barrack concentrating hard, trying to hear any sounds that would let her know, that somebody was still awake. But there were none. As quietly as possible she tried to get up ignoring the pain it sent through her arm.

_Maybe I overdid it a little. Anyway, I have no time to linger._

"Fuji?"

She froze.

"Wher-ya-goin?"

Fuji tried to relax staring at the yawning Oishi.

"Shh. Just some business I need to take care of."

Oishi looked at her startled, but his confused expression turned to a smile soon. "You better hurry and make sure nobody sees you. Or they'll tell you there are extra times set up for that, too."

"True. You'll see I'll be back before anybody notices I was gone."

"You better be. Go."

Taking in the fresh and clean air of the night, Fuji suddenly felt free again. It was new moon and the camp lay in a peaceful silence. But she didn't have much time to enjoy it and hurried into the black shades of the woods nearby. She took of the first three layers of the bandage.

_I wonder why he cut it into two parts. The first two layers would have been good enough for my arm… And if he knows? What if he took a closer look this morning? … Don't be silly. Not even Oishi realized it. Or at least he doesn't show it. Or Oishi never took a closer look, for he knows that all women and girls were killed. But this guard ought to know, too._

She took of her shirt and started to cover her breasts with the bandage.

_On the other hand he's acting different from all the other guards. Not like a guard at all. Well, I shouldn't question his actions, after all I don't have to look for something to cut the bandage. _

The bandage slipped down.

_Damn it. How am I supposed to ever finish this? It's much harder than I thought. _

After what felt like the hundredth attempt it worked out right. Happy about being blessed with a small chest Fuji pulled on her shirt again. Examining the sight of her chest she sighed.

_I hardly doubt anybody will ever again think I'm a girl as long as I do this. _

Walking back to the barrack she already realized, that life was going to get even harder now. She felt as though she was no longer able to take a deep breath.

_After all it's making my life a little safer, doesn't it? _

Back in the barrack lying beside a sleeping Oishi she was happy to be too exhausted to care about the uncomfortable feeling in her chest. She fell asleep as soon as her body relaxed on the thin mat that was replacing her bed.

In her dreamless sleep Fuji had no idea how right she had been about her life getting tougher. When the guards woke them the next day, her muscles were sore.

"I don't think I can move ever again."

"Don't say that. I don't want to know what they'll do to those who are no longer able to work."

"But my whole body's hurting like hell. Yesterday I thought it would only be my arm, but this stiffness is even worse."

"I know what you mean."

Oishi knelt beside her, looking at her with concern. Most of the other captives had already left the barrack and the guards outside shouted for the others to come out for they wanted to start the examination.

_What am I supposed to do? Leaving him alone might be his death. Does he not understand its dangerous to provoke the guards? I wonder if I should…_

"Uh, listen, sometimes it helps if you massage the muscles a little."

"Are you sure? I never heard about that."

"Let's try it anyway."

He helped Fuji to sit up, and let his fingers glide over her legs and arms, kneading parts here and there. He took some more time for massaging Fuji's shoulders. She sighed.

_I don't know, what he's doing, but it feels good. _

Enjoying the warm touch of Oishi's fingers, Fuji smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Never mind. We better hurry."

They were the last in there line. Fuji was already picturing there punishment would be. Standing at the very same position they had been standing yesterday there was already a guard waiting. Coming closer Fuji realized it was none other than the guard that had helped him yesterday.

_You're becoming my guardian, aren't you? _

When they arrived Fuji and Oishi bowed simultaneously. "Excuse us."

"It's all my fault." Fuji added. "Stop it!" Oishi hissed.

_Is he insane? Taking the whole matter on his account! How can anybody be so reckless? I helped him out in there and now he's getting himself into trouble again. _

The guard looked at Fuji raising a brow. _You're definitely thinking I won't punish you, aren't you? It's dangerous to think so. For the sake of both of us._ He didn't voice any of the words flooding his mind. Instead he simply stated with a cool voice: "Is that so?"

Fuji looked up and nodded. The next thing she realized was a sudden pain on her cheek. The guard had slapped her right across the face. Staring at him in disbelieve as he moved on, she put her hand on her now burning cheek.

_Maybe I deserved that. But I didn't expect it anyway. _

---

About two weeks passed, without Fuji catching any attention. Instead she simply started to watch their guard attentively and was soon able to see behind his cold expression. She discovered, that his eyes were the only part of his body showing his feelings. But he rarely looked at her directly, which was no problem for Fuji, for she also liked the way his light brown hair tickling the back of his neck.

But standing in lines on the square was taking the smallest amount of time a day. And when they started to work, Fuji had other things in mind. It was hard for her to work with her torso being bandaged that firm. She told herself, that she had gotten used to it, but deep insight she knew she would never really fell comfortable that way. The temperatures that rose drastically from day to day didn't make it easier and the fact that they were only given little bread and water didn't help either.

One day – when the humidity was much higher then usual – Fuji was hardly able to take it any longer. It was due to Oishi's help that she showed up for the examination in the morning. She stood in silence feeling the morning sun already heating up her skin and waited for it to end. Unlike usual she didn't spend her time trying to learn new facts about the mysterious man that was their guard by observing his every movement. She simply stood there trying to hold her balance.

Just like the previous day, Oishi and Fuji were told to help carrying stones from the camp to the other end of the road. It was a hard thing to do, if you were hardly able to breath. But Fuji was glad to see Kawamura again, whose group was ordered to help carrying as well. She envied him for his strength for he didn't seem to have any problems with the weight of the stones.

The sun shone merciless burning their skin and it was close to their lunch break, when Fuji felt the world starting to twirl. Gasping for air she tried to make it stop, tried to free her mind. She dropped the stone and was only vaguely aware of the fact, that it hadn't hurt anybody. Oishi and Kawamura were at her side, asking what was wrong, but she couldn't find the words to answer them. Instead she knelt down holding her head. Suddenly she felt as though the world had gotten a little darker. Looking up she was staring at a guard, who blocked the sunlight from her. She could hardly make out his features, but from his silhouette she assumed it to be him.

"You ought to pay more attention."

"I'm sorry. I – I felt dizzy. Could – Could I have some water? Please?"

She looked at him pleadingly aware of Kawamura and Oishi who froze in their movements holding their breath in anxiety. Waiting for a reaction she heard the blood rush through her ears.

Was it a good idea to tell him? But I really need something to drink if they want me to work on.

After a while the tall man simply nodded. "I see." I reached at the left site of his belt loosening a flagon, opened it and gave it to Fuji. She lifted the flagon and warm water poured her throat. It felt great.

"You two get back to work. Now." When Fuji gave him the flagon back his attention was back on her again. "And you'll go to the front helping the others to roll the ground in the front."

"You can't do this. The stone mill is far to heavy for him!"

"Didn't I told you to get back to work? I won't allow captives criticise my orders."

"But –"

"Stop it, Taka-san."

"Thank you for the water."

Fuji stood up and walked to the front as he was told. Arriving there he realized why the man might have sent him here.

_I ought to remember to thank you for everything one day._

Tall tries shadowed the path in front of her. Kawamura might have been right about the stone mill being too heavy, but working here was much easier then in the hot sun and not wanting to make the guard regret his decision Fuji decided to simply give her best.

---

"Tse, tse, tse. Are you getting soft again?"

"I already told you it's none of you business. Atobe said he didn't care about how I treat the captives."

"As long as they work to their full potential, yes. But sending that boy to the front working at a place he's far too weak for, is something else."

"Taking the weather we had today, there was nothing he would have been good at."

"Or maybe he is not good for anything at all?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Of course you wouldn't. Because it would mean he'd loose his right to exist."

"…"

"I wonder what your impression might be like, if we killed your precious right under your nose."

"You wouldn't."

"Or if we forced you to kill him."

Hatred was sparkling in his eyes, when he looked at Kirihara with disgust.

"Anyway, let's see how your back is doing. Too bad your wounds will tear open again…"

He reached out for the whip that was tied to his belt.

--- --- ---

Na, here I go again. I think I have done nothing but sleeping, eating and writing today. Oh, I did practise writing hiragana symbols in the morning, but I think that's all… drop

Same procedure as every chap: I'd love to read what you think about it and what you would like me to improve.

maldita08 – Well, I won't tell you (yet). If I did, it would no longer be a secret, right? About the other suggestion: Gakuto can be whatever he likes to be, but I have different plans for Eiji. Sorry. ;)

Moonlight-sama – Nya, I won't answer that question now. oO( I cannot even tell you to read my other pot fics, because you already did. thx ) Well, I'm afraid you'll simply have to wait a little…

saya – I didn't make you wait too long for this one. But I'm afraid the next one will take a little longer… :-/ (Studies to take care of)

Animestar73 – Again I won't be able to answer the Tezuka-question. At least not yet. But I read your comment right before I wanted to post this chap and went through it again. I think it got about additional 300 words now. ;)

Dodo – Love to hear you still like it. And thanks for reporting the mistake. I corrected and reuploaded the chap. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Kingdom of Lies**

Fuji laid awake in the dark barrack. Her back was aching badly from the hard work. Whatever position she brought her body in, it simply hurt too much. She wished to at least take of the bandage, but knew, it was a dangerous thing to do.

Next to her she could barely hear Oishi's soft breathing. She had no idea how he could sleep when the wind was blowing so hard against the wooden walls of the barrack that she feared they would break. A storm had approached in the middle of the night and it kept Fuji from falling asleep. Rain drops where drumming against the roof and here and there water was dripping from leaky chinks. Laying on her belly she pressed her hands against her ears hoping it would make it easier to endure the noisy night.

Suddenly a load cracking and crashing woke up the others sleeping in the barrack. Fuji was still shivering from the shock when Oishi talked to her.

"Sounded as if something broke."

Not able to speak she sat up and simply nodded.

"I hope it was the barrack of the guards. It would suit them right." Another man said.

_It doesn't. Nobody deserves to suffer or die. At least he doesn't… _

"Mh." was the only answer Oishi had for him. "Are you alright, Fuji?"

Pulling her knees close to her chest she nodded again. "I – I hope nobody was hurt."

_I hope Taka-san is alright. _

It took about an hour for the storm to stop. The silence that followed scared Fuji even more. It sounded as if the storm had nothing left alive. A silence you'd normally find on graveyards. It sounded like death.

After a while some guards entered the barrack. The tall man was holding a flambeau lightening the faces of the exhausted men. "Get out, now."

"But it's still dark outside."

"So what? Unworthy rats. Get going before I'll make you."

Not daring to argue anymore everybody go up and left the barrack. What they saw outside made many of them stop. Most of the barracks had been destroyed. Some captives where laying on the ground not moving, others were supporting each other to gather at the square.

Fuji couldn't believe her eyes. "Taka-san…" Slowly she realized how lucky they had been to not sleep in one of the crashed barracks. How lucky they were to be still alive.

"He'll be alright. You'll see."

Oishi put a comforting hand on her shoulder pulling her a little closer and dragging her forward before any of the guards would start to complain again. The ground was completely sludgy from the heavy rain. Counting the remaining captives the guards pulled out everybody who was too injured to work. They were brought and to one of the remaining barracks. When they finished only half of the captives remained.

"You'll be carrying away the planks of the broken barracks, so that we'll be able to rebuild some later."

It was a tough job and it got even worse when the rain started again. Fuji was glad her white shirt was all dirty so that nobody would see the bandage underneath.

"Fujiko-chan!"

Fuji let the plank slip from her hands and turned around to face Kawamura who immediately pulled her into her arms.

"I'm so happy to see you. When I first saw all the broken barracks I feared the worst."

"I'm also happy to see you."

"So that's the boy you've been worrying about all morning?"

A boy with red hair and dark blue cat like eyes met Fuji's gaze. He was a little taller then Fuji and rather skinny.

"Yes, that's him. Fujiko-chan, this is Kikumaru Eiji."

"Nice to meet you, Kikumaru."

"Nya, call me Eiji."

Fuji looked confused at the other boy.

"I'll tell you another time, but for now I'd prefere to be called by my first name. Ok?"

"Oh-ok."

"And this is Oishi Syuishiro." Kawamura let go of Fuji and pointed at Oishi who was now standing next to them.

"Nice to meet you."

"Will you stop talking already! We don't have all day."

Fuji smiled when she saw the tall young man. He looked tired and his uniform was dirty, but apart from that, he seemed to be alright.

Suddenly a second guy approached. He was a little smaller and black locks encircled his face. His red eyes lay on Fuji.

"You, boy. Who sent you here? You look as if you could hardly carry one of those planks at all."

"I-"

"You'll come with me. Same counts for you." He pointed at Eiji. "Follow me."

The two exchanged confused looks. Looking at the other guard Fuji found his eyes wide open and his face pale from shock.

_What's wrong? What is he afraid of? This strange guy is right, I am not much of a help here. So why do you look so scared? _

But Fuji never got an answer to his unasked questions.

Kawamura and Oishi stared at their mates friends.

"You better pray they'll be alright."

"Why?"

Instead of answering the guard turned around. "Get back to work." He left without looking back.

--- 

Fuji and Eiji followed the black haired man to the other site of the camp. They were given shovels and forced to help a group of others digging large pits.

"What are we doing this for?" Fuji asked irritated.

Before Eiji could look up to answer he heard a whistling like noise. Fuji screamed in agony and fell to her knees. "No talking." Behind them stood the black haired man a whip ready in his hand to punish anybody who disobeyed again.

"Get up." Fuji didn't move. "I said, get up." Again stroke out with the whip. Another scream echoed throw through the pit. Her body was shaking madly now. But nevertheless Fuji forced herself to get up.

_I never knew how lucky I was with you as my guardian… _

When Fuji picked up her shovel again and got back to work, their guard seemed to be satisfied for the moment and left. Nobody talked for the rest of the day. Their bodies were exhausted and they needed something to eat and drink, but none of them complained. Nobody dared to ask for a break.

When the sun was about to set they heard the guards calling for the captives to gather again. Fuji and the others were about to lay down the shovel and follow the instruction when they were stopped by three guards. "You won't leave before you haven't finished here."

The instructed them to follow and the obeyed. Well aware of the fact that the black haired guy had his whip ready on his belt. Entering one of the remaining barracks they were greeted by a horrifying smell of putrefaction. Only the threatening whip made Fuji and Eiji walk on.

"You'll be carrying these buddies to the pit you just digged."

And so they did. Empty eyes were staring up at them and Fuji closed them before she started to drag their owners dead buddy outside. Silent tears were running over her cheeks. The sight was too horribly to stand. Eiji on the other hand was working in trance with stern expression on his face that didn't suit him at all.

_Maybe he's right. Maybe it's all easier if I don't think about it. But it's not fair to them, is it? They died here and to simply see them as some garbage that has to be disposed wouldn't be right._

The next body lying to her feet belonged to a young blond man. His eyes were already closed and Fuji was grateful for it. When she placed her hands on his arms she struggled. Was it due to her cold hands or did this one feel a lot warmer? She shook her head. It had to be her imagination.

But when she pulled a little she heard a quiet moan. No, it hadn't been her imagination. This one wasn't dead. Without hesitation she knelt down, shaking the other's shoulders.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"Ow."

"Can you open your eyes?"

"Nh."

"Please, try to open your eyes. Look at me. I want to help you."

He slowly did as he was told and looked at her. Hazel brown eyes looked up at her in puzzlement. She gave him a warm smile.

"Hi."

"Angel." 

"I'm no –"

"I- I ne- ne-ver saw an - an angel."

"Listen, can you-"

"You! What do you think you're doing?"

Turning around Fuji saw right into the sparkling red eyes of the cruel guard. She stood up facing him.

"I'm sorry, sir. But, this one's still alive. Please allow me to bring him to the doctor and –"

"There's no need for that."

"No need? I don't understand."

He pushed her aside and drew his sword.

"That's why."

Before Fuji could realize what he was doing he had pierced the boy's heart.

"No!"

She sank to her knees again and stared at the shocked expression written over the boy's face.

_Why? Why is life so cruel?"_

Her body started to shake with tears.

"Get him out to the other corpses. We don't have all day."

Closing the boy's eyes with her hands she dragged him outside as carefully as she could. Arriving at the already filled pit she stopped.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know your name and I won't be able to give you a proper funeral either. I hope you've arrived in a better world now…"

"What are you doing, do you want this bastard to punish you again?"

Eiji stood next to her. He lifted the body ready to throw it to the other corpses.

"Be careful with him, please."

"He's dead, Fuji."

"Please, do me this favour." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine."

Instead of simply throwing him, Eiji bend down as far as he could and let him slip into the pit.

"Fare well."

And with a last sob Fuji turned around. After that incident she realized that Eiji's way was much easier. They worked for another hour, before they were allowed to leave and attend the counting.

"We already thought you'd never come." Kawamura and Oishi mustered them. Seeing the stern expression on Eiji's face and Fuji's swollen eyes they decided it would be best not to talk about what happened for now.

Not looking up at anybody Fuji took her place between Oishi and Kawamura. She didn't see the concern in her guardians eyes, neither did anybody else for he knew it was dangerous to show any sympathy in this hell.

--- --- --- 

I don't have much time. I just got a call that I misunderstood a time and so I'll be late for dinner with friends. But I wanted to upload the chap anyway…

Dodo – Thanks for reporting the error. Is slowing down good or bad? mh

Moonlight-sama – Besides the fact that I – again – won't answer that question. How else would you describe his colour? I mean there are pics that make me think somebody put way to much green into it… ' I'd be glad for vocabulary I could use in future fanfics.

Animestar73 – Crazy in a good way? Or in a bad way? I don't like Kirihara either thinking about the match he had with Syusuke in the original story


	6. Chapter 6

**Kingdom of Lies**

They didn't get much sleep that night and the guards woke them up early. When they stepped out of the barrack a strange smell lay in the air. Fuji couldn't quite place it, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know either.

When the guards announced, that they would be all working at the pits today, pictures of what had happened the day before floated Fuji's mind. She was close to tears, but managed to pull herself together.

_At least Taka-san and Oishi are going to be around, too. _

She was also happy to see, that it was not the same black haired man who was supervising them, but their usual guard.

When the whole group of captives approached the pits, the smell got more intensive. It was easy to tell why as soon as the pits were in sight. Fuji hold his breath.

_Could it be?_

"They've burned them…"

Kawamura and Oishi shot questioning looks at Eiji, who had just spoken.

"We've been throwing the corpses into that pit yesterday."

They've been working here? Carrying corpses. That's why Fujiko-chan was so quiet. That's why she looked so out of place…

"There are more corpses in that barrack. You'll all carry them out and throw them into the pit." a guard announced.

"More corpses? No way. I mean the barrack was empty when we left yesterday!"

"Eiji, hold your tongue."

"They've killed the injured ones." 

Fuji's voice was so low, that they'd barely heard her.

"They wouldn't do that, would they?"

Nobody dared to comment. It was a terrible thought. But when they entered the barrack and started to get the corpses out, they soon learned that Fuji had been right. All bodies were pierced through their chest. Blood was still seeping out of the deep wounds and soon their hands were covered in blood, too. The smell was even worse then the day before…

They worked in silence not daring to talk. Not wanting to talk. There were no words for the cruelty of this murder. It only took a little more then an hour for all the captives to fulfil their task. As soon as the last lifeless body was lying in the pit, the guards told the captives to step back. And 5 of them set them to fire.

In horror they watched the flames take the bodies. They became brighter and glarier, faster and taller. None of them spoke. Here and there somebody was crying silent tears. Surprisingly the guards let them have a break afterwards.

---

Kawamura, Oishi, Eiji and Fuji looked for a quiet place to sit down. The ground was still muddy, but they didn't care. Their clothes were all dirty anyway and it felt good to sit again.

"I don't think I can take anymore of this!"

"Eiji!"

"Nya, Oishi. Are you saying you're ok with what they're doing to us?"

"I'm not."

"I don't know, how it had been for you so far, but I've already been whipped and I don't want to experience it again."

"Why did they?"

"Well, mostly because of joking. When I was brought here, everybody around me was really upset, of course. And I tried to cheer them up a bit. I mean life is much easier if you're not all depressed, right?"

"You're right. It is. I never thought they would take such measures just because of somebody trying to help others."

"Nya, what are you saying, Taka-san? Even Fuji got whipped for asking me a simple question."

"Eiji-"

"Is that true, Fujiko?"

Fuji sighed. "Yes, it is." Kawamura stared at her. Disbelieve and worries written all over his face. "I'm alright, Taka-san."

"I don't know what you plan to do, but I've been thinking about how to escape this hell for quite some time now."

"Do you know, what you're saying, Eiji? An escape would mean your death for sure."

"We're going to die sooner or later anyway, if we stay here."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe I don't. But what are you thinking they'll do with us as soon as they don't need us anymore?"

"I've lost my mother and sisters and they killed my dad who tried to protect them. And I have no clue where my brothers are. I don't want to sit around waiting for them to kill me!"

Oishi stared at the redhead. The hurt in the others voice made him stop. He, too, had lost his family and maybe Eiji was right. Maybe they'd die anyway.

"What kind of a life is this anyway? Working for a foreign lord under such degrading circumstances!?!"

"I agree with Eiji."

"Fujiko-chan!"

"I can hardly consider this a life anymore."

"But Fu-"

"Do you want to stay here any longer, Taka-san? Don't you want to know if Hitomi is fine?"

"I do."

Kawamura's answer was merely a whisper. It was hard to him to decide which way he preferred. An escape was a dangerous and yet beguiling idea. He wanted to know if the girl he loved was alright, but on the other hand he wanted to protect the girl that was sitting beside him. The girl, who had been a good friend for all his life.

_You're a fool to think Fujiko-chan would be alright if we stayed, Takashi. As soon as they discover she's not a boy at all, they might kill her. Do you really want to risk that? Do you want to carry her body to one of these stinky pits? Just to wait for the guards to burn her? _

Kawamura shook his head. No he didn't want that.

"And you, Oishi. Do you not want to have your freedom back?"

"I-"

"Don't you think our freedom is something worth to fight for?"

He sighed. "Yes, it is." Eiji gave him a wide smile. "And I don't want others to face the same fate as we did."

"So we all agree to do our best and get out of here this night." Eiji commented hoping there would be no more 'but's. To his relieve the others nodded in unison.

---

"It's over there." Kawamura whispered into Fuji's ear. They had been sneaking out of the barrack and were now searching their way to where the soldier's uniforms were stored. It didn't take them long to find it. It was a part of the barrack where most of the soldiers were sleeping at night.

Inside they found shelves full of uniforms. Fuji took one and enfolded it. "This is way too big. I bet I would fit into it twice."

"Stop complaining. Search for a smaller one then, but hurry up."

"Ok."

While Fuji searched on, Kawamura grabbed three uniforms and pairs of boots. When Fuji had found one that she thought might fit better, she went over to the shelf of boots. There was no way that they'd have a size as small as she needed it, but the smallest pair would have to do. Taking one of the other pairs from Kawamura, the two sneaked out again.

With their heads down they finally arrived in the darkness of the woods.

"I wonder what's taking them." 

"Mh. I hope they didn't run into any guards."

"Listen Fuji. You better change while I look for them, ok?"

"But –"

"Oishi and Eiji don't know you're a girl, right?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, I believe it's not the time to tell them yet."

"You're probably right. Take care, ok?"

"Same to you."

With that Kawamura left the safe shadows of the forest. Fuji sighed. Who had said it would be an easy thing to escape?

She pulled off her shirt and examined her chest. The bandage was still tight around it, but where the bandage began; her skin had already turned red.

_I'm looking forward to the day I won't need that anymore. _

As Fuji had expected, the uniform was still too big. But she felt comfortable nevertheless. At least it didn't show any treacherous outlines of her body. Finally changed she hid behind a bush. The silver light of the moon enlightened the camp a little, so that she could make out the barracks. But there were no silhouettes of her friends.

_What takes them so long? I hope they weren't caught. Maybe it would have been better if Taka-san had just stayed here; or if he had at least changed to the uniform. With so little light coming from above nobody would have seen any difference anyway. But there's no need to talk about what could have been, I simply have to – _

The feeling of cold metal on a throat made her thoughts stopped.

"Don't move."

Fuji did as she was told.

"Don't you think it's quite reckless to plan a flight at a full moon?"

She knew that voice. She knew it for sure. "Do you plan to kill me now?"

"I don't intend to kill an unarmed girl."

Her body stiffened. Had he just revealed that he knew she was a girl?

"I'm quite impressed about how you managed to hide it. You've endured quite a lot of pain and worked hard. I was worried the others might find out within a week at least and kill you, but they didn't."

He lowered his sword and was about to put it back into the scabbard, when somebody jumped at him. He fell and soon found himself pressed to the ground. The acrobatic redhead was sitting on top of him, placing a sword to his throat.

"Try to shout for help, if you want. But I assure you, you'd be dead before you even finished."

"Eiji, stop it!"

"Why? He was about to kill you."

"He wasn't. He just made sure I won't run or do anything stupid."

"So what? He's a guard after all and I don't think we need to leave a guard knowing about us, do we?"

"You're right, we can't leave him back." Oishi tried to calm down Eiji. "But I don't want you to kill him either. If you did, you wouldn't be any better then the guards themselves."

"Fine. But we'll have to enchain him somehow. And his weapons. I don't want this man armed around me."

"Sounds like a deal."

Fuji finally stepped in her eyes fixed on the man lying on the ground. "What's your name?" She was lucky that Eiji no longer looked like he would kill the other right away. It didn't suit him at all.

Well, but he was just worried, wasn't he?

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Fine, Tezuka-san. Any weapons you want us to know about?"

For a moment the two of them simply stared at each other, while Eiji ran his fingers over the uniform trying to find any hidden weapon. Finally Tezuka sighed looking at her defeated.

"Beside my sword there's only a smaller knife bound to my right lower leg. Plus there are handcuffs in the small bag attached to my belt."

"No whip or any other things like that?" Eiji looked at him suspiciously.

"No, I have no need for these things."

"I see. Eiji get off of him."

"Nya, but –"

"He won't try anything, right?"

Instead of answering, Tezuka simply looked back. _Why would I want to? It would bring me back to hell. It's the least thing I want._

"Plus, the three of you need to get changed."

While the three of them did so, Fuji took sword and knife away from Tezuka, barely aware of the fact that he was watching her all the time.

_It's strange, but you look kind of familiar to me. But I cannot yet say why. _

She found the handcuffs Tezuka had told her about and enchained his hands. In the meantime the other boys had finished their changing and where back on Fujis site.

"What about the clothes? Shall we leave them?" Kawamura looked uncertainly at the dirty clothes in his hands.

"You could as well put up a sign telling everybody you escaped."

"Oh, you're maybe right."

"Yea, maybe you are, but there's no need for rude talking. You shouldn't forget you're the captive now."

_It's not like I haven't been one before._

--- --- ---

Well, here I go again. I had intended to write a little more during my weekend (yea, my "weekend" started Saturday afternoon and lasts until today…), but I wasn't in the mood to write earlier. Anyway, they finally get going, don't they?

Animestar73 : Things will get easier for her eventually. At least I guess so. ' BTW – I sometimes have to correct my writing from "he" to "she", too. So confusing. XD

OJ : Mh, could you tell me, what exactly is confusing? I hope this short summary will help you a little: Fuji is the second child of the king and queen of Nigeba (some made up kingdom), but was brought to a woman named Hiroshi, so that she would take care of her, because her father rejected her. When Fuji's 17 "black soldiers" invade the village she's living in, kill Hiroshi and capture her and Taka-san. She's brought to a working camp for the soldiers mistook her for a boy. Hiding her gender she's doing all the work she has to and makes friends with Oishi and Eiji. Plus there's Tezuka who was forced to work as a guard in the camp and helped her a little…

saya : I corrected the spelling mistakes. I think whether I write a conversation in one or more lines is up to me, but you might be right, that it is easier to follow if it's a longer one. But I these should be fine in one line as well. Anyway, I changed that part, too. – Hope you liked the chapter anyway. You only corrected my mistakes but didn't say anything about the story…

Dodo : Slowing down is kinda helpful from time to time. It's like I wrote in one of my answeres earlier. It's not the same to just write "The soldiers killed those who were not able to work anymore and the others had to help burn the corpses." Instead of thinking up situations and describing them… So I have to admit, the fifth chapter was not really planned the way I wrote it, but it turned out that way in the end. '

Oops, that was quite a lot commenting on reviews. Hope you'll take some time to comment on this one, too. (I'm always so excited about checking on reviews… ' )


	7. Chapter 7

**Kingdom of Lies**

He was watching his mother packing bread, bottles of water and a knife in a bag along with other things she thought that might be useful.

"Mum, what's going on? Why did you send the girls away?"

"Because they have to warn their parents, and leave."

"Leave? But why would they want to leave? We did nothing wrong!"

"Do you think the man they killed at the market place did something wrong?" 

"I – I don't know."

"I don't either, but I doubt he did."

"But –"

"Listen, we don't have time to - "

Before she could even finish the front door of their house was broken. Within a second black dressed soldiers were storming into the kitchen. Fully armed they got hold of mother and son and dragged them outside.

"What are you doing? We did nothing wrong! Let go! Mum!"

"Shut up!" They slapped him right across the face. "This land will belong to Lord Atobe from now on. And we'll decide who's allowed to live here."

"But- Mum!"

Helplessly he watched them take away his mother. They were all brought to the market place and he found himself standing beside other boys and men. All watched in horror at the other side of the market place, where the soldiers had brought the girls and women and were now killing them one by one in front of their eyes.

Anxiously he searched for familiar faces and stared in horror at the faces of class mates and mothers of friends. The group shrank from one heart beat to another. Felling like in trance hearing his blood running through his ears he watched the soldiers dragging his mother to the front. Desperately she let her gaze wonder from one face to another and by chance found the one belonging to her son.

"Mum-" The word was only a whisper. He did not understand what was going on. He didn't want to.

Another second passed before the soldier standing in front of her cut her throat.

"No!"

---

_No!_

They had been walking through the forest for some hours now and at the horizon the sun was already rising. Fuji who had been walking next to Oishi looked over her shoulder at the three men walking in silence behind them. Eiji looked really sleepy and Kawamura's gaze was focused on the ground.

"Are you alright, Taka-san? You look rather pale."

_I wonder what he's thinking about… Maybe about Hitomi. I hope we'll be able to find her. I bet he never told her how much he loved her and if we won't find her, he might regret that for the rest of his life. And I don't want him to. If miracles still exist he might get a second chance… No, he will get one._

"Taka-san?"

"Mh?"

"I said you look pale. Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry, Fuji-chan. I'm fine."

She gave him one of her smiles while Kawamura focused on the ground again. Sighing she looked straight into the face of the man who was walking between her two friends. Looking directly at her he raised a brow. Feeling her cheeks warming up she turned around.

Fuji was about to ask if it was possible to take a break when they heard the drumming sound of horses' hooves accompanied by the distant sound of shouts.

"What's going on?" Kawamura asked his voice full of confusion. They turned around not moving for a second.

"Looks like they have finally discovered that some of the uniforms and weapons are missing." Tezuka stated with a cold voice.

Oishi gulped. "Along with one of their guards."

Uncertainly Fuji looked up at Tezuka. She wasn't able to tell what was going on in his mind for his face didn't show any emotion at all. He just stared into the direction of where the sounds came from. Finally he spoke up. "We better stop lingering if we don't want them to catch us."

They all started to run for their lives. Fuji was hardly able to keep up with them. The way to big boots made it hard for her to run and she could already feel blisters forming on her feet.

_There's no way I'll be able to keep up with them._

The thunder of approaching horses was coming closer and closer.

_And there's no way we'll escape if we go on like this._

"It might be better if we split up."

"Eiji's right."

"I hope we'll be able to find each other again afterwards."

With that, Eiji and Oishi took off. When Kawamura turned around to see if Fuji was alright, his eyes widened. Doing the same Tezuka saw immediately why. Far behind Fuji who was about 50 m behind them the silhouettes of five riders appeared.

"Get going, I'll take care of her."

"What?"

"Leave!"

"But-"

"Now!"

Tezuka didn't wait for Kawamura to give him another answer. Taking Fuji by her hand he pulled her off the road, taking a last look over his shoulder to make sure Kawamura had left as well.

He had.

Bashing through shrubbery he dragged Fuji with him.

"Ouch, what are you doing? What about the other's."

"We'll see them later."

"But-"

"Don't argue, keep running!"

"You don't have to tell me!"

"Can't you run a little faster?"

"I could if it wasn't for the boots."

Tezuka gritted his teeth.

_There's no way we're going to survive this, unless…_

Without any warming he pushed Fuji to the side so that she fell into bush and followed her immediately.

"Ouch, what are you doing!?!"

"Do you still have the key?"

"Sorry?"

"The key!"

Looking at his enchained hands she understood.

"Give me a second."

She pulled off her left boot.

"You put it into your boot? No surprise you could hardly run then."

"I didn't want to risk losing it and you better be thankful for that."

"What do you plan to do anyway?" she asked freeing him from the handcuffs.

"You'll see."

He pulled out Fuji's sword.

"Hey!"

"Shh. You'll stay here and don't get out before I'm back, ok?"

"But." 

"Stay!" 

With that he left a clueless Fuji behind.

---

"Taka-san?"

"Where's Fuji?"

"With that guard."

"What?"

"He promised to take care of her."

"And you believed him?"

"Eiji, stop it! We have things to take care of before we'll go and se if he's alright."

Gritting his teeth together he kept running.

"I don't think we'll have a chance if we keep running, guys."

"What are you talking about?"

"They're already really close. I saw them."

"Them?" 

"Yea, they're five riders."

"Is that so?"

"Nya, so we better keep fighting instead."

Eiji stopped and turned around drawing his sword. So did Kawamura and Oishi both standing at the side of their friend. Holding their breath they listened to the nearing sound of the horses.

"Mh – would be bad to show them everything we have right from the beginning, wouldn't it?"

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to. Give them a hard time, I'll help you from behind. I promise!"

He left their side and vanished in the bushes. Oishi and Kawamura never saw him climbing up one of the trees, for three of the riders suddenly broke through the green of the woods standing in front of them.

"Here we go, Taka-san."

Drawing his sword he nodded at Oishi's words. His heart was beating so fast Kawamura was sure he could here it. His hands were cold and shaking. It was hard to simply hold up the blade in his hands.

_How are we supposed to fight against three of them? I've never before been forced to even hold a sword like this. I mean I've been dreaming about holding one, but I never imagined them to be that heavy and certainly I didn't want to try them out in a situation like this… _

"So here you are, you filthy little rats."

---

Eiji was watching the scene from above. Watched how the first rider approached his friends with a drawn sword. The sound of the crossing blades was ringing up to his ears. He watched Kawamura striking out hurting the first rider at the ride side. He fell of his hourse.

While Oishi waited for the second rider to face them, Kawamura got hold of the horse and swung himself at its back. Pulling at its reins he forced it to stand up on its back hooves irritating the guard's horse and forcing it to do the same. Taken aback the guard was able to tighten his hold just in time to prevent himself from falling.

In disgust he looked down at Oishi who happened to stand right beside him. Eiji didn't understand what he was saying, but it sounded like another offense. Oishi on the other side just grinned at him. He was kneeling on the ground and through a hand full of sand right into the eyes of the guard. Screaming he let go of his sword and started to rub his eyes with both hands.

_This is my time then. _

Eiji climbed forward until he was just above the second guard. Jumping he land right behind the guard. Leaning forward he prevented himself from falling when the horse started to run in confusion. Galloping through the woods Eiji finally managed to jog him off the horse.

Riding back to his friends the last guard found himself confronted with three armed and – what was even worse – desperate men. A sparkling fire was burning in their eyes and after what he and his comrades had been doing to them in the camp he was sure they wouldn't show any mercies.

Deciding in a split second that he didn't want to risk a fight with them, he turned around a forced his horse to run as fast as it could to get away.

"Nya, that was easier, then I thought."

Eiji was beaming down at Oishi.

"Stop talking. I need your help."

Kneeling down at the fallen guard Kawamura was feeling his pulse.

"He's still alive."

Oishi knelt beside him and checked the pulse himself.

"He is. But –" Shaking his head he looked at Kawamura. "- there's nothing we can do for him."

_I killed him. I killed a man. I'm a murderer. _

As if reading his mind, Eiji put his arm around Kawamura's shoulder.

"Listen, Taka-san. You're not a murderer. You were trying to defend yourselves. And if you hadn't raised your sword, he might have killed you."

"Eiji's right. It was self defence and nothing compared to what they do."

--- --- ---

Hi everybody. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a really hard time to make up my mind in what way I wanted them to fight the guards chasing them. Well, as you may notice, I'm not done yet. Hope you're not mad at me for taking so long, but I promise I won't give up on this fic easily.

Animestar73 : There is not much "Kuni-chan" in here, but there will be in the next chapter. And I hope to be able to write the last one a little faster…

Dodo : I do know the movie "Schindler's List", but I watched it quite some time ago and this fic was not inspired by the movie. But the idea of camps was inspired by the second world war for sure. I've been visiting the two former concentration camps of Ravensbrück (one that was especially for women; situated in north east Germany) and Majdanek (situated in Poland) and especially Majdanek was rather scary for a lot of buildings are still there to be seen. But burning the corpses has another idea behind. I simply thought "well, what would happen if they didn't?" – there might have been an epidemic plague like the pest and I didn't want that…

Kikumaru Plushie : Of course I realize Eiji as somebody having a big family. I love the scene in the anime where he's introducing himself to the tennis club members. … Thank you for recognizing the more serious tone. I wanted to try out something else and, well, here I go!

saya : Mh, let's see what Kirihara will do … I think you might find out in the next chap.

maldita08 : It's definitely NOT Yuuta. I'm sorry to tell you I'm not planning to make this a triangle. But I'm not yet sure how much of Atobe is going to be revealed.

mariku-chan12 : Arigatou!


End file.
